Devon Reynolds
Dr. Devon Reynolds is a former professional duelist-turned archaeologist. He is the husband of Dr. [[Freya Reynolds|'Freya Reynolds']], the only son of [[Aeryn Reynolds|'Aeryn Reynolds']], former four-time ice skating-turned-professional duelist, and the father of [[Blake Reynolds|'Blake']] and [[Kylie Reynolds|'Kylie Reynolds']]. Once a professional duelist, Devon later changed careers after meeting his wife. He went back to school and studied to become an archaeologist and now works alongside his wife. He used to duel with a Dragon deck called "Dragon's Heart", which he later passed to his son. Physical description Devon is a tall man with shaggy pale white-blonde hair, amber eyes, and an average skin tone. Personality Devon is a kind, caring, and protective father. He cares greatly for his children and like any normal father, is highly protective over Kylie. When he works, he is very into it. He greatly supports his children in them wanting to be duelists and is always watching their duels Abilities Skills * Extensive knowledge of ancient history: Devon has become well knowledgable in ancient history, though he is nowhere near the level of Freya. He still knows quite a bit. * Dueling proficiency: A former duelist, Devon was extremely skilled with using Dragon-types and being able to counteract against Spells and Traps that might do something. Despite no longer dueling, he could very well still manage a win. Background Devon was born in Vancouver, Canada to Aeryn Reynolds. Devon's father left when he was very young so he doesn't remember much about him. After his father's abandonment, Aeryn took Devon and moved to Houston, Texas where he would spend all his childhood, teen years and college years. He became best friends with Christian Anderson at a young age the two continued to be friends even after Christian met Raelyn Crystal, one of the new veterinarians at their animal hospital. Shortly after Christian met Raelyn, Devon met Freya Lavor a young archaeologist. It was love at first sight for Devon, but he decided to take it slow with Freya. Eventually, she revealed that she didn't know what love was since her parents were never married and didn't show it with anyone else. After a few years of dating, Devon asked Freya to marry him, which she accepted. They ended up doing a double wedding with Christian and Raelyn as the two women soon became best friends as well. It was thanks to Freya that Devon even got into archaeology and soon began to take classes. Devon got through his classes quickly and soon began to Intern with one of Freya's bosses. Birth of Blake and Kylie In their early twenties, Freya gave birth to their first child, a son they named Blake Alejandro. They named Blake due to the fact they were living in Spain at the time when Freya first learned she was pregnant. It made sense for them to say in the area rather than risk Freya traveling again. Six years later, while in Norway visiting Christian and Raelyn, who had moved from Houston, due to Christian's job, Devon learned that Freya was pregnant for a second time. Doing the same thing they did while Freya was pregnant with Blake, they stayed in Norway for the remainder of her pregnancy. On October 31st, Freya gave birth to their daughter, Kylie Regine. Devon and Freya then decided to stay in Norway for a few more years before returning to their traveling jobs. With the children so young, it made better sense for them. They stayed in Norway up until Kylie was in the second grade, where they could not stay any longer and had to continue on. After Norway, they visited many countries, including Peru and Argentina of South America, Mexico of Central America, and stayed in Alexandria and Cairo of Egypt, and also Houston Texas, Devon's second hometown. Houston tends to be their second home, which is also where Devon's mother, Aeryn, currently lives. Summer of 2015 At some point, Devon and Freya allowed Kylie to join Jesse in a trip to Europe where he was to duel in a Tournament. Trials of Darkness At the start of the story, Devon and Freya are stationed in Rome, Italy. Deck Devon used to duel with a Dragon-type Deck known as "Dragon's Heart"; which he later passed to Blake. He was known for being able to Summon High-Level Dragon-type Monsters rather quickly by using the effects of other Dragon-types. Trivia Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters Category:Humans